


【海鲜组 Shaytham】似是故人来 Like An Old Friend Arrives

by die_Nachthexen



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen
Summary: 1781年底，找到了先行者之盒的谢伊终于回到了纽约。在下弦月之夜，他讲出了有关海尔森的三个故事……
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Kudos: 4





	【海鲜组 Shaytham】似是故人来 Like An Old Friend Arrives

**Author's Note:**

> *WARNING：是新鲜热乎的刀……  
> *晚上突然想听粤语歌，听到梅艳芳的《似是故人来》时不知为何突然构思了一个海鲜组故事，于是速摸了一篇文……文的灵感主要来自这句词，“但凡未得到/但凡是过去/总是最登对”  
> *设定：鳕鱼单箭头海参，但最后发现并不是单箭头……时间线在海参被康康鲨了之后。为了剧情逻辑有私设，把叛变结尾海鲜组在北极的那段对话从1760年改到了1763年

谢伊推开酒馆大门时，老板娘诺拉正在收拾酒客留下的一片狼藉，准备打烊。

执行凡尔赛宫任务的前夕，谢伊在一个秋日清晨收到了北美传来的消息。纽约城数千座房屋在大火中化为废墟，成千上万的民众流离失所。纽约大火并未让谢伊产生太大情绪波动，经年累月形成的水手独有的人生哲学告诉他，凡事常常会有意想不到的变化。恰好谢伊经历的变故也足够多，再离奇再令人感伤的事情在他这里也足以用一杯酒释怀。

“晚上好，女士。”谢伊右手按胸，向诺拉行了一礼。

诺拉比实际年龄看起来年轻许多，但作为谢伊的同龄人，她身上还是不可避免地布满了岁月的痕迹。如同谢伊一样，她的黑发中也掺了些许银丝。年轻时人总有青春会永驻的错觉，觉得时光过得太慢，步入中年后皱纹、白发又是一年一个样，让人忍不住怀疑是否是时间之神亲自拨快了时钟指针。诺拉穿着年轻时常穿的那条红色长裙，红色明艳似春末娇艳欲滴的玫瑰，但那满眼的红今日却让谢伊感到无比苍凉。

谢伊走到窗边的一张方桌前，拉开椅子坐下。谢伊所坐的位置足以沐浴到月光，但诺拉觉得这月光有些过于冷冽。她又点起几根蜡烛，酒馆大厅一下就从清冽的银白过渡到带些暖意的昏黄。

诺拉为谢伊取来一只酒杯，为他斟上一杯产自苏格兰的陈年威士忌。作为教团的外围成员，她对这些圣殿骑士们的秘密行动几乎一无所知。但作为酒馆的老板娘，她清楚地记得他们每一个人的喜好。

谢伊连喝三杯也并无停下来的意思，让诺拉感到十分惊奇。相识二十多年来，谢伊总是节制、自律，从未有过喝醉的时候。他是一个合格的酒鬼，他爱这世间的每一种酒。同时他又是一个令人失望的酒鬼，总是不愿让酒精侵染他丝毫的理智。

“您好像有心事，”诺拉也拉开椅子坐下，“如果我没有看错的话。”

楼上传来令人不悦的噪音，有好事的水手又因为无关紧要的小事起了争执。谢伊带着些许怒意朝楼上看了一眼，那些水手竟也像得了指令般瞬间安静了下来。又将杯中酒一饮而尽，谢伊看向诺拉，“时隔二十一年再回到纽约，看到似曾相识又颇为陌生的街景，我想起了一些往事。”

严格来讲，谢伊和这位老板娘并不算是熟悉。每年他们只见寥寥数面，然而每当见到诺拉，谢伊都没来由地极有倾诉欲，总是不知不觉地与她聊起这些年来天南海北的见闻。把玩着手中的空酒杯，谢伊问，“阿森纳堡还好吗？”

“阿森纳堡？”诺拉挑眉。谢伊从她的反应看出，她有很长时间没有听过这个名字了。未等谢伊追问，诺拉又接着说，“您离开纽约已久，不知道这些年的变化也是正常，”她垂下了头，“现在已经没有阿森纳堡了，只有华盛顿堡。五年前，阿森纳堡毁于那场大火后，英军在废墟上建起了华盛顿堡。前几年一个原住民青年单枪匹马地夺下了那座戒备森严的堡垒，现在它便属于那个年轻人领导下的刺客组织了。”

望向谢伊，诺拉问，“您要去那里看看吗？英军建造华盛顿堡时参考了之前阿森纳堡的样子，刺客组织夺下那里后，也让它保留了原貌。”

“不，不用了。”

诺拉站了起来，拔开威士忌瓶的木塞，再次为谢伊斟满酒。看着琥珀色的酒液填满玻璃杯，诺拉说，“在我看来，您今天的脸色比暴风雨天气还要阴云密布。今天我请您喝这里最好的酒，换您讲讲您刚才说的那些‘往事’。”

谢伊仰头看向诺拉，“你真的想听？”

“如果您不介意这些往事成为被带入坟墓的秘密，您也可以不讲。”

  
【月】

“请开始讲吧，寇马克大师，”诺拉坐在了谢伊对面，她也为自己倒了一杯酒，“估计等我这杯酒喝完，您的故事也就讲完了。”

1759年的夏天比往常来得稍晚了一些，到了六月中旬，阿森纳堡夜晚的风也还带着些许凉意。月光透过白色纱帘照进谢伊的房间，他本来已有了困意，这月光又让他有些睡不着了。

不知为何，他又不想拉上里层更加遮光的那层窗帘。披上外套，谢伊走到窗边。纱帘在夜风中微微飘动，使得隐约可见的深色夜空也优雅地扭曲了起来。就在谢伊准备离开时，他看到帘幕上恍恍惚惚地出现了一个他再熟悉不过的身影——

海尔森·肯威，圣殿骑士团的时任大团长。六月初以来纽约的战事突然紧张，海尔森、谢伊以及其他圣殿骑士们总是讨论战局到深夜。夜间奔波不易，他们便都暂住在阿森纳堡，那里也一夜之间成为了教团的临时总部。

在谢伊看来海尔森的睡眠时间很少，常常过了零点他还会点起蜡烛对着作战地图沉思。未到早餐时间时，又会开始处理手头的公务。拉开窗帘，谢伊看到海尔森在阿森纳堡的中庭踱步。他背着双手，身后的披风在月光洒下的满地银霜上拉开一道长长的阴影。

似有所感，海尔森停下脚步，转身面向二楼那扇半开的窗，与谢伊隔着月光与雾气长久对望。房间里并不热，谢伊却毫无来由地感到呼吸一滞。他连忙重新拉上纱帘，顺手连那厚厚的遮光窗帘也一起带上。月光再也透不进来，海尔森蔚蓝如海的双眸却迟迟未从谢伊眼前消失。

  
【风】

“看来这个故事并不是那么吸引人，”谢伊指向诺拉的酒杯，“还有半杯。”

诺拉笑了，“恰恰相反，我是被您的讲述吸引住了，竟连酒也忘了喝。”端起酒杯微微摇晃，诺拉看到烛火的光芒化作无数细碎的星星。一饮而尽，诺拉接着说，“第一个故事就这样结束了？”

“就是这样，”谢伊向后靠住椅背，“我可以保证，下一个故事会更有趣。”

在讲第二个故事之前，谢伊让诺拉取来一瓶哈瓦那出产的金朗姆酒。这次他并未麻烦诺拉，而是亲自为他们斟满了酒。从谢伊手中接过酒杯时，诺拉说，“我知道水手与船长们都对朗姆酒情有独钟，它的甜度给人们带来的愉悦是一方面，更重要的是它象征着海盗黄金时代，还有人们渴求的自由。”

说到这里，诺拉眸中闪过一丝狐疑，“我不了解海上的生活，但我懂酒。这样寒冷的天气并不是喝朗姆酒的好时候，”说到这里她微微一笑，“如果我没猜错的话，您的下个故事与朗姆酒，甚至是哈瓦那有关？”

谢伊颔首以示同意，“你猜得不错。”

1759年基伯龙湾海战后，英国皇家海军已经主宰了北大西洋。但他们的野心不止于此，又在1762年从西班牙舰队手中夺得加勒比海。1762年8月21日，英军攻占哈瓦那后一个星期，谢伊和海尔森来到了这座热带城市。

海尔森作为英国人的执拗最终败给了加勒比海炎热的天气。他脱下绣着繁复纹饰的斗篷长衣，换上了与谢伊所穿的那身极为相似的白色长外套。走下莫琳根号后，来不及欣赏这座“加勒比海的明珠”，谢伊与海尔森直接跟随侍者的指引去了科佩尔中将的指挥所。

谢伊与海尔森带来的药品早已被送到到中将面前。已带走数千名英军将士性命的霍乱仍在哈瓦那肆虐，科佩尔中将立即命令将药品分发至军营。也许是忌惮身为大团长的海尔森，科佩尔中将竟显得拘束，言行客套得有些过头。药品送到后，已完成此行任务的谢伊和海尔森便借故离开了指挥部。

参观完已被改建为巴洛克风格的圣方济各圣殿，为了躲避正午的烈日，谢伊和海尔森走进了教堂附近一家看起来颇有西印度群岛特色的酒馆。谢伊忽地想起，幼时与父亲来哈瓦那时，似乎在这片街区见过一家船模店。谢伊没有想到，平日看似严肃的海尔森竟很支持这个提议。就在快因毒辣阳光的炙烤放弃搜寻时，他们终于在街角看到了谢伊记忆中的那家小店。

还未进店门，谢伊就一眼看到了放在柜台最显眼位置的寒鸦号模型。海尔森没有说什么，从老板那里要来了那个模型，小心翼翼地捧在手中。爱德华·肯威的传说浸透了哈瓦那的每一寸土地与天空，若是有哈瓦那人知道爱德华·肯威之子就在这座城市，定会将这个窄窄的街道围得水泄不通。细细查看后，海尔森又一语不发地将船模还给老板，径直走出店门。

我想没有几个孩子真正了解他们的父母，海尔森说。他接着说，这么多年过去，他仍然对父亲早年的经历感到十分好奇。数十年过去，海尔森仍旧有些嫉妒曾与父亲一同航海、掌控过寒鸦号轮舵的姐姐。父亲给了他海水般蔚蓝的双眸，但没有来得及让他成为一位真正的船长。

谢伊听后没有再说什么，再次转身望向小店里那个寒鸦号船模。他的耳边隐约响起了海浪声与细弱的船歌声。那海浪声与歌声又很快消失不见，被午后热带城市的嘈杂淹没。

  
【光】

诺拉为谢伊取来一瓶金酒。不知为何，她冥冥之中觉得，谢伊的下个故事会如这酒的后味般苦涩。

谢伊看着诺拉为她斟满酒，他没有说什么，诺拉便觉得他是认可了她的直觉。

谢伊抱起双臂在胸前，“这个故事会很短，它或许不能被称作一个故事，只是一个模糊的片段。”月亮恰巧落到了窗边，谢伊侧身望向低垂的月，“那个场景我本该记得十分清楚，但这么多年来，它竟一年比一年变得模糊。”说到这里他又苦笑了一声，“也许是我潜意识中想要忘记那一天。”

诺拉平静地说，“如果实在不想回忆，您不必勉强自己。”

“不，我还是讲出来更好。即使有一天我真的忘了那个情景，至少也有人曾听到过，不是吗？”

那天的很多细节谢伊都已忘记，但他清楚地记得，那天是1763年3月1日。

听到海尔森让他找回先行者之盒的命令时，谢伊并不感到十分意外。战争刚刚结束，圣殿骑士团终于可以从战事中脱身。距离谢伊从刺客连恩那里取得密文已有整整三年，但先行者之盒依然渺无踪迹。谢伊深知，这件下落不明的神器便是他的命运。这一天，命运如期而至。

谢伊与海尔森站在莫琳根甲板上，船身后方即是万古不变的冰原。两人一个面朝外，一个朝里，都靠在栏杆上。北极光由北边天空辐射至整个天幕，谢伊惊觉，他终于兑现了带海尔森看北极光的诺言。

北极星穿透了那时而碧绿时而幽兰的极光，银白的光芒在时蓝时绿的底色中也格外显眼。谢伊为海尔森指出那颗星，他告诉身旁的大团长，那颗星星总是坚定不移地高悬于夜空，犹如苦修的隐士彻夜不眠，冷眼凝望海水冲刷仍有浮冰的崖岸【注1】。

海尔森告诉谢伊，寻找先行者之盒会他花费一生的时间。即使他的好运能让这个时限缩短至十几年，他也可能会迷失于命运未知的漩涡中。

沉默许久，谢伊望向海尔森的双眸，“我的北极星会永远为我指引方向。”

* * *

  
“您的一生真是一个传奇，寇马克船长，”似是担心这句话不妥，诺拉又笑了一声道，“我心里真是这样想的，并不是在这里恭维您。”

谢伊自己竟也忘了喝酒，他连忙将杯中酒一饮而尽。酒的苦涩让他微微皱了皱眉，重重放下酒杯，他说，“到了我们这个年纪，经历了欢喜伤悲后也还是逃不过生老病死。与那些留下伟大遗迹的神明相比，人人都是凡人，谈不上什么传奇。”

“1763年之后，您再没有给肯威大团长写过信吗？”诺拉身子前倾了一些。

“我不信任书信，并不只是因为它们容易被刺客组织的人截获。更重要的是，我总觉得它们无法传达我内心深处的那些想法……”

“请原谅我打断您，”诺拉似乎想起了什么，“说到信，前段时间，肯威大团长来过我这里一趟。他临走的时候留给了我一封信，让我一定择机转交给您。”轻叹口气，她接着说，“看我这记性，这么重要的事情竟差点忘记了……”

“那封信在哪里？”谢伊问。

诺拉站了起来，“请随我来，寇马克大师。以防不测，我把信放在了酒馆吧台的暗格里。”

信纸因在阴暗潮湿的环境中储存太久，已有些微微泛黄。谢伊看到信纸上有涂改的痕迹，海尔森的笔迹也不似平时那样稳定，这封信好像是他在极大的情绪波动中写成。

谢伊读信时，诺拉看到他的表情时而欣喜，时而浮现感伤的神色，最终定格为深深的惋惜。谢伊始终一言未发，他按照原先的折痕将信纸重新叠为方块状，收入外套口袋中。

诺拉送谢伊走到门外时，残月已落至地平线之下。不远处的海水深蓝近黑，衬得停靠在码头的帆船如同一个个巨大的黑色剪影。

“您还会回到纽约吗？”诺拉已隐隐猜到了问题的答案。海尔森大团长已长眠于六英尺之下的泥土中，谢伊的那颗北极星终究是陨落了。

谢伊本已踏上了去码头的路，闻言停下脚步道，“我不会回到这座城市了。这么多年过去，我已经和这里脱节太久，我看不懂北美大地当今的这场战争，也更看不透刺客与教团的明争暗斗。”他转身望向大海，“我想我还是更适合做一位船长。”

“那祝您今后的每次航行都平安顺遂，寇马克船长，”诺拉向谢伊行礼，“愿我们能再次相聚在海上。”

谢伊微微颔首，他的身影很快融入了深黑夜色中。

（全文完）

  
注1：这里化用了济慈的十四行诗《Bright Star/明亮的星》

**Author's Note:**

> 梅姑的《似是故人来》的部分歌词，我感觉莫名配海鲜组orz：
> 
> 同是过路，同做过梦，本应是一对。  
> 人在少年，梦中不觉，醒后要归去。  
> 三餐一宿，也共一双，到底会是谁。  
> 但凡未得到，但凡是过去，总是最登对。  
> …………  
> 何日再在，何地再聚，说今夜真暖。  
> 无份有缘，回忆不断，生命却苦短。  
> 一种相思，两段苦恋，半生说没完。  
> 在年月深渊，望明月远远，想像你幽怨。


End file.
